Sinful Secrets
by anime666
Summary: Hermione is caught reading a book she shouldn't be reading by Proffessor Snape, what happens when she goes to get the book back but ends up bedding the sulking Snape? Read and find out...oh and Review please!
1. Reading the wrong book

It wasn't supposed to be this way, she was only supposed to get her book back from Snape, not shag the preffessor. Why was this happening? Hermione quietly got out of her professor's bed, dread filling her stomch if he woke up. Damn, damn, double damn. How could she have let this happen? Hermione, queen of respocibility had fallen from her throne.

It wasn't even as if she had planned it. Thinking back on what had happened tears came to Hermione's eyes and she hastily wiped them away as she hurried down the great hall. It was one thing to fall for a proffessor but another entirely to bed one.

_It was early morning in the great hall and Hermione was thumbing through a book. But not just any book, no, this book she had gotten from the restricted section so that she could...investigate a few things. There were some interesting spells in this book that were not for students to learn, and noone would ever had expected that Hermione the Prude herself would be reading it._  
_Headmaster for stealing books or you could serve detention with me. It is your choice, I may even give you the book back when you are finished cleaning couldron, I do believe Mr. Longbottom's couldron could use a good scrub.." His deep voice made her mouth run dry still and she would take a million detentions just to hear him speak. She imagined what his voice would be like when he was...No! Hermione he is a teacher and a foul git at that. She said, even though the last part sounded something like what Ron would say._

_It was titled '1000 erotic things to do in bed.' and she was quite interested in what others found so enticing. She had heard of this book via other students but only she would have the nerve to take it from the library. Now she was half way through the book and noone had arrived to the great hall yet for breakfast. She was enjoying herself throughly._

_'Using a wand during intercourse may be helpful, but there are other thing to do with wands other that cast spells-' the book was snatched from her hand and she looked very timidly at the captor of her preacious treasure. Startling from the bottom of his black robes her eyes gradually saw what made her hear stop in fear but also excelerate in her chest._

_Severus Snape, the potions master, was standing before her and looking at the page she had previously been reading. His eyes widened slightly and she knew he had read someting interesting. Her mouth went dry at the sight of her infatuation reading such a book, his long thin fingers closed the bood with a snap and his coal blck eyes raised to meet her gaze with an odd expression._

_"It would seem, Miss Granger, that you have gone one book to far in your search for...knoledge." He twisted the last word, making her wince._

_"I'm sure Ms. Pince wouldn't know anything about this particular book being missing?" He asked and when she didn't answer he considered his suspicions confirmed. "So Miss Granger, I could report you to the_

_"I'll take the detention sir.." she whispered and looked longingly at his silky black hair and deep obsidion eyes._

_"Good. I will see you later this evening Miss Granger...and Don't be late." He said and with one last look of something she didn't understand, he turned and walked to the teacher's table. Those words would be her doom._


	2. forgotten

Severus Snape awoke to an empty bed with no memory of the night before, but for some strange reason the spot beside him was warm and the room smelled of sex. He looked down, expecting that it had been a wet dream but to his suprise he was clean, aswell as the sheets around him, what the bloody hell had happened last night? Shaking his head and passing it off as his imagination, he got up and took a shower.

He walked into the great hall that morning and was suprised to see a very...uneasy looking Hermione infront of him. "Miss Granger.." he greeted with a sour look and a nod. The young woman was looking at him with guilt and when he was about to ask her why she was blocking his way into the great hall she spoke, the soft sound of her voice giving him reactions he had never thought of while concious.

Why was he thinking of her like...like that. He shook his head and followed her into the empty corridor.  
"We need to talk about last night." Hermione said, taking a deep breath.

"What are you talking about?" Severus asked, confusion in his voice but not on his face.

Hermione felt it as if it had been a physical blow. He didn't remember? She looked down at her feet, she had hoped a few hours ago that he would just forget but now that he actually had she couldn't help but feel a bit..depressed. She had fellen for her potions master, or atleast she thought she had, but he didn't even remember what had happened the night before. Hermione looked back at the open doors to the gret hall and sighed, people and teachers would start showing up soon and she wouldn't want Ron or Harry to see her talking with Snape.

"Nevermind Professor. It doesn't matter.." She whispered and turned to go. Snape rolled his eyes and walked behind her, but couldn't help the slight tightness in his pants or how his pupils dialated with lust when he talked to her. Damn, what was going on here? And why did it seem to upset her when he couldn't recall what had happened the night before. Severus shook his head as he went to sit at the Head's table.

Hermione went to sit at the Gryffindor table before Ron and Harry got there and noticed she was later than usual. Why hdn't Severus remembered? And why was she thinking of him by hs first name?! He had forgotten about the night before, then so should she. Hermione was about to start eating but when she saw the food she felt just a bit anseous and looked away, unable to bring herself to eat.


	3. Deadly potions

Hermione woke up in a cold sweat once again and rushed to the bathroom before she lost whatever she had eaten the night before...again. This had been happening for the past few weeks and Harry and Ron kept insisting that she go to Madame Pomphrey and she kept saying no, she didn't have the time to go to the infirmary. Hermione got up from her spot on the cold tile, took a shower, and rushed to the great hall to meet Harry and Ron, and even to get a glimpse of her, er, Professor Snape. He had gone back to his usual nature of pure snarky-ness, and she was both relieved and a bit disappointed. She had given him her everything that night, and he had easily forgotten and oved on, not even bothering to talk to her about it.

Though she probably should have moved on by now as well, it had been bout two months and she was still pining over her unrequited love. Wait, love? Since when did she _love_ him? Racking through her brain, Hermione looked for the answers but she couldn't find when exactly the feelings had started and developed into something this monumental... and he didn't feel the same way, of course.

Hermione sat down on the table and waited for Severus, No! Snape, to enter the great hall. When he did she couldn't help but feel her heart drop as he looked at her with his usual sneer. He was graceful and mature, most of the things that all the boys her age weren't. Why did she have to be a student? Why did he have to have a heart that seemed un-repairable? And dmn it all, why did she have to have fallen in love with the snarky bastard?!

He had been looking at her strange for the past few days and she couldn't help but feel that something had changed, she still felt drawn to him, but maybe he felt something for her? She shook her head as Ron and Harry arrived. They both took a seat on either side of her and began to dig into the breakfast like rabid animals. Hermione fought to hold down her food and Harry was the first one to notice.

"Hermione, are you gonna b sick again?" He asked, piece of egg falling out of his mouth and she had to close her eyes tight to keep her stomach from churning and her head from spinning.

"Yea." She bit out and Harry didn't look to convinced. He swallowed the rest of his food and began to talk agin, but changed the subject so Hermione wouldn't throw a hissy fit, she had been rather moody lately.

"We have double potions today..." He moaned and she felt her heartbeat quicken in anticipation, at least she could look at Snape all she wanted when in class.

"Yea, but at least they say we're gonna be making an interesting potion today, the fumes are supposed to be so strong that they can be deadly to infants and animals. Too bad we can't test it out on an animal, oh let's say... ferret?" Ron said and laughed, Harry joined in. Hermione however was paying attention to the way Professor Snape's eyes kept sweeping over the great hall, looking for a way to deduct points.

The time until potions seemed endless and once it had begun, Hermione took a look at the potion that they were to prepare. She paired up with Neville when she saw that not only could this potion explode if brewed wrong, but also that it was quite flamable, meaning she would keep and eye on Neville to make sure there were no fatallities in the classroom.

"Get to work." Professor Snape hissed and the class started buzzing with commotion. Hermione helped Neville brew the potion, and all was going well until she took a big whiff of it. Imeadiantly it made her head spin and she doubled over as awful cramps erupted in her abdomen. Neville was trying to ask her if she was ok, and all she was able to get out between waves of pain was to shake her head. Finally she collapsed on the floor and faintly realized something sticky and wet seeping down her thigh, but the scent of blood reached her nose.

"Out of the way!" Snape bellowed and the small crowd gathered around her moved so he could see what was amiss. Had there been people there? She hadn't even noticed through her pained haze. She only could focus on being picked up and held against someone's chest as he whispered in her ear. "Hold on Hermione, We're almost to the infirmary." Before she lost her concentration and everything went black.

**Yes, I know I am evil :0 if you didn't figure out what happened, you will in the next chapter. Thanks for everyone who reviewed! I'm glad you love it and I am working on my spelling. I just type to fast to realize that I mispelled something or forgot to press a key, So please review and I will update it soon!**


	4. the mistake

**Ok, thanks for the Reviews :D and yes Hermione was preggers, but I made her miscarriage because It would be to much drama to have her have a baby...yet. Snape will find out that the baby was his eventually and it will also explain why he can't remember within the next 2 chapters. Oh and what is a beta reader?**

Snape heard a gasp and muffled moans coming from somewhere in his class and his heart nearly stopped beating when he saw that it was none other than the know it all Hermione whom the potion's fumes had affected. Without hesitation, he picked her up, barely noticing the blood that was seeping down her legs and onto the ground and his robes. She was in bvious pain and he couldn't help how anxious he was to get her to the infirmary. "Out of the way!" He bellowed at students that were in a chaos to see what had happened. Potter bravly stepped infront of him to see what had happened to his friend.

"Potter. If you do not move..I will hex you." He bit out and Harry looked at his friend with obvious worry before standing aside to let the Potions Master through. Severus's mouth went dry as he heard a low moan from the girl in his arms. "Hold on Hermione, We're almost to the infirmary." He whispered soothingly to try and calm her. The words felt strange ing his mouth but seemed to work as she relaxed and let sleep overtake her. What had happened to cause this form of reaction to the potion in her?

He had sat at his desk wondering if the potion would cause any harm to the students if they made it, but the most he could come up with was that it would just make some dizzy and pass out, which considering the students he had in his seventh year class, didn't seem like such a bad thing. The only known problems with making this potion was that the fumes were dangerous to small children and equally small animals. None of which applied to Miss Granger. So he didn't know why she would have such a violent reaction.

He shook his head in confusion as he stormed through the infirmary door and layed her down on one of the beds imeadiantly. Madame Pomphrey came rushing through only a few seconds later. She caught sight of Hermione and stood in shock for a second before cats various spells. The bleeding stopped and Hermione's expression relaxed as the pain was no longer there. Madame Pomohrey made her drink a few potions and finally let her rest there when she turned to see a very anxious potion master behind her.

"What happened?" He hissed, his voice sounding strained. She looked at him with worry and gave Severus a reassuring smile. "She'll be fine now...I'm guessing the fumes of the potion caused her to miscarriage." She explained and his eyes preactically bugged out of his head. She had been pregnant? How? As far as he had realized, her and the Weasley were only friends and Potter was with Weasley's sister. He shook his head, supressing the pain that was in his chest at the thought of her with another man.

Severus had come to terms with his feelings a few weeks ago and realized that he had fallen in love with the young woman, even though it was morally wrong. He was her teacher, but she was also of consenting age... He shook his head, even if he did love her, she couldn't feel anything similar to that. he sighed and concentrated back on the present.

"Did the baby make it?" He asked, his voice not sounding like his own. Madame Pomphrey's expression darkened and she shook her head. "No, she was exposed to the fumes to long and it was in too early a stage of development.." She explained and gave hermione a patronizing look. "Poor girl, I bet she didn't even know she was pregnant." She muttered and left the room, giving Snape a nod to stay but telling him not to wake her.

Severus walked over to Hermione and brushed her hair back with his hand. "Who was the father.." He murmered out loud. Then she shifted in her sleep and he strained to hear what she whispered.

"Sev....'rus." His eyes widened...it must have just been a coincidence...right?


	5. new explanations

**After this chapter I might be taking a break from this story for a little bit, just to figure out where I want it to go and explore with other pairing and other catagories...So yea, please read and review!**

Hermione awoke in the infirmary to the sun shining in her face. But for once she didn't feel the need to go and release her stomach contents into the nearest toliet. She sighed in relief and sat up. Why had she been so sick in the first place? She looked around to see if Madame Pomphrey was there, but she was answered with the voices of Sev-er..Prefessor Snape, and Madame Pomphrey a few beds away. "Severus...I did a test on the cells, since they were once part of the embryo. It would seem..I found who the father is." Hermione strained to hear. Who were they talking about? Someone at Hogwarts was pregnant?

"And?" She heard Snape drawl, waiting for the older healer to continue. He was curious as to who had gotten close enough to her heart for her to allow such...He shook his head, it was both inapropriate and, in his case, unwelcome to know that she was doing that. He frowned, as the woman seemed disturbed about something.

" Let me ask you this..Severus, have you and Miss Granger ever had...relations?" She asked, rather akwardly he noticed. His eyes widened at the statment. "Of course not! She's a student!" He hissed, annoyed that she would ask such a thing. Even though he found Hermi...Miss Granger attractive, his morals would not allow him to sleep with someone whom he was teaching, it was simply un-ethical.

"I'm sorry Severus, but it's a legitimate question, she is of consenting age and the paternity spell I perfromed named you as the father." She explained and there was a gasp behind the curtain. Now they both knew Hermione Jane Granger was awake. "I...I what?" She stuttered out. "No..no, no!" she shook her head and got up from the bed, a bit weakly, and stumbled over to the door.

"Miss Granger! Your being unreasonable! Get back in bed at once!" Madame Pomphrey said, her face flushed at being caught.

"Hermione." Snape said calmly and her eyes widened. She shook her head and glared at him with force he didn't know she had. If looks could kill...

"Don't you dare talk to me! I pretended I didn't know what had happened, but not this. My child, _our_ child is dead because I couldn't get the guts to talk to you about it! And how could your forget? Or do you remember and not want to admit what we did? Severus Snape how could you!" she was trembling with rage and sorrow and he couldn't help but feel bad about whatever it was he couldn't remember.

"Miss Granger, I'm not lying when I say I truely don't remember what took place that night. If you could explain, we may be able to sort this out and solve the resounding problem as to my actions that night. " He explained calmly and saw her calm as he spoke. She walked slowly over to the bed and sat down. Her face took a haunted look as she met his gaze, relizing he truely didn't remember.

She sighed weakly. "I expect I have some explaining to do then. " When Snape nodded she closed her eyes briefly.

"I was on my way to detention because you had confiscated I book I took from the restricted section. When I got there you seemed fine, but then things started to get a bit..akward. I noticed.." She blushed at remembering what had started the night off. "You had become quite...excited. And I...er..We.." she couldn't figure out how to finish the sentance and he nodded in understanding.

"We had sex?" He asked and was answered by and even worse blush and a nod. He pinched the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes and exhaled softly. Why couldn't he remember it. Even when he became piss drunk he was still able to remember what had taken place. Then he remembered something she had said about a book.

"You got this book in the restricted section?"He questioned and again was answered by a weak nod.

"Majority of the books in that section have some form of hex on them...I would need to see that book again to be sure.." He exclaimed and her eyes widened. She nodded and told him she could bring it to him the next day. He frowned, if it had been just a book fault then why did he have such growing feelings for her? He shook his head, that matter would have to wait until after they discovered the reasons behind that night.


End file.
